Problem Child
by GoatAssasin
Summary: A fan fiction about Lucy and the others turned into babies! now, will Natsu keep them that way or will he find a way to turn them back?
1. the Pretense

Hello, this is the author. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me but im open to any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism you have! Also, if you have any ideas for chapter two please comment. I also know this is short but the next one will be longer

* * *

**Problem Child**

We were on a mission on against a dark guild. I think there was Me (Of course!) , Erza ,Gray ,Lucy ,and Mirajane were on this mission.

"Hey! That's the Book Of Age" stated Lucy.

We were here to get the book of age from a dark guild's possession. I barely remember but it was something about them using it to age all powerful mages so they would have no mobility and eventually die.

"but I sense magic power around that book" said Erza looking worried. "It's a Book Of Ages! Of course is has magic!".

"I guess...Fine" looking like her family just died.

. "Hey Natsu , guard here" as she pointed toward the ground beneath her.

"Why me?". "Can't you get Popsicle brain over there to do it" She gave Natsu a death stare. "Aye!"and he stood there saluting .

"You also stay here, Gray"

"Thanks, Salamander"Gray whispered under his breath sarcastically.

Suddenly, the book exploded leaving a white light behind. Natsu and Gray ran towards the white light. What they saw amazed them?!


	2. The story

Natsu and Gray stood there astonished. Where the girls were standing stood three six year old's. One with white hair, one with a yellowish or blonde color, and one with red hair. Gray stood there shaking his head.

"I know I should have gone first" Gray stated

"Why"Natsu said

"They pulled a trap on us"

" Then let's go flame um up"

"We are outnumbered"

"let's just bring them back to the guild"

The red haired and blonde girls ran toward me. The white haired one just stood there, her face was so white.

"Nasuu" both the girls called after me. They both hugged my legs since they were to short to hug me. "Let's head back to the pub, we will go from there" said Gray

At the Pub

**All of the other Fairy tale members are on vacation***

"okay, each of us will take one of the girls" Gray said.

"but, there is three" natsu said scratching his head. "One of us will take the third one while the other learns how to turn them back" Gray said

"And you are going to pick two"added Gray

"what did you say, stripper"said Natsu

"Exactly what I meant,salamander"

"Fine"

"I pick Lucy and..." stated Natsu

"Mirajane"Gray said

"Don't cut me off, popsicle brain" Natsu said

"Fine...Erza" Natsu added


	3. The Shopping District

The Shopping District

After I learned that I had take care of Lucy and Erza, I went to Ice Princess aka Gray. "Hey, will you watch these two" natsu said pointing to baby Lucy and baby Erza. "Fine, but you have to watch Mirajane" Gray said pointing past the door to a little white girl. Natsu didn't know what came over him as he said "Ok".

-Time Skip to Natsu at the shopping district-

First, Natsu went to the bed store. He spent two hours looking at the beds. He just decided to get two bunk beds. Then he got a pink dresser and a toy box. After that he picked the girls, he went to pick up bed sheets. They were in the store for about thirty minutes when he went over to Mirajane. She was very quiet and kept to herself .

"So what do you do think you want". She jumped for second then answered.

"uh white with pink polka dots" she mumbled under her breath.

"Alright" he responded.

"but it's way too expensive".

"so..".

Natsu grabbed the bag and quickly paid for it. After he gave it to Mirajane. Then he heard Lucy and Erza squabbling over the bed sheets.

"time for sweet, sweet revenge" Natsu thought.

"What are you two fighting about?"

"we want the bed sheets to match but we have different bed sheets".

Natsu then pulled an Erza and gave a viscous death stare.

"Aye" they both said in sync

they both handed him the bed sheets and ran off. Natsu wanted to feel good but something about that felt bad. Then an idea popped into his head, if he gets this right he could make Erza and Lucy's childhood right.


End file.
